


Az átok

by AlanCampbell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Trees, War
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanCampbell/pseuds/AlanCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kis falu mellett, a középkorban, amikor a mágia ideje már lejárt, egy fiú talált egy kis ligetet, az erdő közepén.  Találkozott valakivel, aki jobban megértette őt, mint bárki más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az átok

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt: Tree

Mesélj nekem! Mondd el mit láttál, korokkal ezelőtt akkor, amikor kitört a háború mágusok és sárkányok között! Te már itt voltál akkor is. Kérlek, olyan kíváncsi vagyok – kérlelte őt a fiú, aki alig lépett ki a gyermekkorból. – Érdekes a kíváncsiságod. Szokatlan egy magadfajta kölyöktől, de neked elmesélem.  
Hajdanán a sárkányok tanították meg az embereket a mágia használatára, azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem fordítják ellenük, sem a természet rendjébe való beavatkozásra. Ám az emberek, mikor felismerték a lehetőségeiket, elszálltak maguktól. Isteneknek képzelték magukat. Amikor a sárkányok felismerték, mit tettek, jóvá akarták tenni hibájukat. Így tört ki a háború köztünk, és a sárkányok között. A máguskirály engem jelölt ki, hogy kémkedjek. Ám ők észrevettek, elfogtak és megátkoztak, hogy örök időkig gondolkozzak tetteimről.  
A fiú sírva nézett fel rá: – S te azóta faként élsz?


End file.
